4 are better than 1
by Timbriny
Summary: All members of the crew went shopping except for Luffy, who takes the opportunity of being alone to have a "little fun". But what happens when a member of his crew catches him in the act?


The Sunny was docked in an Island in the New World, and all the members, but one, had gone to land to do some shopping.

The one that stayed on the ship was no other than its captain, Monkey D. Luffy, and he still hadn't figured it out how did he end up guarding the ship while all the other members had gone to land.

While sitting in his favourite spot on the ship, the Lion's Head, he realises that no one would be coming for a few hours, so he smiles to himself and decides to have a little fun on his own.

He then hurries back to his room, running like meat was waiting for him, enters it, takes off his clothes as fast as he could, since he didnt want to lose any more time. As he was completely naked he jumps to the bed and starts massaging his dick.

In the meantime, Robin had returned to the Sunny as she was done with her shopping. Since she didn't see Luffy on deck, she started to look around the ship. She looked in the kitchen, and nothing; she looked in the aquarium room, and still nothing. When she was about to give up on the searched, she heard what looked to her like a moan, coming from the bedrooms. She goes down to the hallway where all bedrooms were and notices the moaning has become louder, and realises it was coming from her captain's quarters. Without even thinking about it, Robin opens the door slowly, to only come across her captain fully naked playing with his hard member.

As Luffy was too busy with his own business he didnt noticed Robin opening the door and only stop when he heard a voice, from inside the room.

"Look at you playing with yourself." Robin said with a smile on her face and with the eyes full of lust.

"R-R-Robin, what the hell? I didnt hear you come in" Luffy answered as he tried to find his clothes. While he was getting up from the bed he noticed Robin staring to his dick.

"So thats how a man's penis looks like? Mind if I touch it, Luffy?" she said walking over to him.

"What? You are kidding right?"

"Come on, Captain-san. You dont think I'm hot enought for the mighty Straw Hat Luffy? she said as she removed her skirt and her top, leaving only the purlple bra and the black panties, with a little flower at the center.

" I guess you really are pretty hot, and I've always dreamt with you, since the first moment I saved you from the falling building back at Alabasta." the second he finished his sentence, she sat beside him and started to run her finger across the whole lenght of his member.

" It's so big and... hard" she said with a blush on her face, but it soon faded away as she got more confidente and grabbed his dick with her full hand, but she just stood there with it.

" What's wrong, Robin?" he asked as he saw she was standing there.

" I don't know what to do with it" she said, making her face red again "Can you tell me what to do?

"Sure, no problem" he said, as he planted a hand on her chin and pulled her for a kiss. She was suprised at first, but she really liked the feeling of his lips against her's, and after a while she felt his tongue trying to get in. After some time resisting she opened her mouth and a battle started inside her mouth, and she let out a soft moan of pleasure.

After a while, Luffy pulled his face away and starred into her eyes, making her blush even more.

"What? Wasnst it the good enought?" she asked turning her eyes away from his.

"No, it was amazing." he answered with a smile.

"Then why did you looked at me like that?" she asked looking back at his eyes.

" Because I was wondering when you would take off the rest of your clothes" he said with a small smile and the eyes full of desire as he wanted to see her breats her pussy.

As he finished his words, Robin got up, and removed what was left of her clothes.

"What now?"

"Now, sit on my dick" he said laying back on the bed with his still hard member facing up. As she had no idea of what else to do, she did as he said and sat on his dick, and as she did so he felt his strong, hard and long member breaking her throught her insides.

Luffy started slowly in order to let her get more used to the feeling, and as he was thrusting in her, even though it was quite slow, she let out countless moans. After a while, he started to make a rhythm and he grabbed her bouncing boobs that he loved so much and start to massage them. As he felt her nipples getting harder, he started to play with them, teasing and thrusting into her at the same time. Luffy started to feel the urge to cum, as he felt her inner walls closing in around his dick.

"R-Robin, im gonna cum!"

"No, Luffy, wait, please wai…." She started to say but stopped as she felt his seed feeling up her insides. She then got up and laid next to him. After a few minutes there, she notices he is still with a full hard on, and she comes closer to his ear and whispers:

" I'm going to make your hard on go away" as she finished her sentence she gets up, takes a few steps and, before Luffy realises it, there they were, four Robins standing right in front of his eyes, and only when they start to walk over to the bed does he understand that she used her Devil Fruit power to create clones.

As all of them walked to him, the real Robin already knew what THEY were gonna do to him.

Before Luffy could even say a word, one of the Robins had bent herself over him, facing with her ass to him. As he didn't need anyone to tell him what to do, he grabbed the ass and started to lick it.

As he licked the big and round back of one of the Robins, he felt the tip of his dick being licked and it was no other than the one who was bent over him that was doing it. As he continued to lick her, he felt another two tongues on his member, only this two tongues were licking from the base to head, well, its wasn't exactly the head since they stopped before reaching it, since they didn't want to disturb the one who was bent over him and looked so happy licking the tip of his dick. To spice up things, he then felt the final Robin, except this one was licking and sucking his balls, and hal already put one completely inside her mouth.

As the ecstasy flew through his entire body he couln'd hold it anymore and a big wave of semen was fired, filling the mouth of the Robin that was licking the head. After that his dick started to return to its normal size and the Robin with her mouth full of sperm gladly shared it with the others, as she passed a little of his seed to their mouths as they kissed.

In the end, the four Robins layed still in bed with Luffy, cuddling each other, until the five of them fell asleep, each and every single one of them with a smile on their faces.


End file.
